


Worshipping is not a sin

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Первый шаг — доверие
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Worshipping is not a sin

— Я доверяю тебе безоговорочно.  
  
Кроули никогда бы не отказался от этих слов. Он бы прыгнул бы и в бездну за ангелом, если бы тот сказал. _Даже разбежался бы._ И это касалось любого аспекта их жизни, любой мелочи: будь то выбор вина на вечер или посещение собственной казни. Даже, наверное, позволил бы стиль одежды подобрать на важное событие. _Но тут уже спорный вопрос._  
  
Вот и сейчас демон глубоко вдохнул и зашёл в темную комнату с приглушённым освещением, в которой едва узнавалась его собственная спальня. Бежевые простыни казались диковинными, хоть и были шёлковыми. На незнакомых полках по стенам были расставлены свечи с каким-то едва уловимым ароматом. _Это что, елей? Или пихта?_ Подходя к лежбищу, Кроули вытянул кончик языка по привычке и втянул носом воздух. _Все же пихта, слава Дьяволу._ Панорамные окна были завешаны длинными шторами, которые расползались тканевыми мазками по всей стене. Босых ног коснулся мягкий флисовый ковёр однотонного серовато-белого цвета. Змей замер, разминая пальцы ног и впитывая приятные тактильные ощущения, и оставил мысленную заметку не убирать его из комнаты. _Вписался, черт побери, мягкий светлый коврик. Приехали._  
  
Затем он медленно забрался на кровать, поворачиваясь к двери спиной. Сглотнул, успокаивая внутреннюю дрожь, и стянул с бедер полотенце. Черное махровое пятно смотрелось безумно контрастно на этих простынях, поэтому он спихнул его на пол. Нахмурился, встряхнул головой, выпрямился и снова вдохнул полной грудью. Развязал на запястье плотную ленту и с заходящимся сердцем лишил себя зрения. Теперь можно было только гадать, как атласно-гипюровая полоска в черное кружево смотрится на его лице, и как длинные концы ленты путаются в волнистых медных прядях. По коже пошли мурашки. Положив ладони на колени, демон сосредоточился и, казалось, весь превратился в слух. Мучительное ожидание томило его, поддавая масла в огонь непонятного клубка эмоций.  
  
За дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги.  
  
Еле удалось сдержаться, чтобы не остановить время. _Или же желание было его ускорить?_  
  
Не было ни скрипа, ни стука — ничего. Только неуловимый запах, родной и любимый. Он накрыл Кроули с головой, мысли поплыли медленнее, буря в грудной клетке размыла границы. Улыбку на ангельских губах он почуял каким-то восьмым чувством. Он просто знал, что тот улыбается. _Разве нужно было объяснять, откуда?_  
  
— Какой послушный Змей... Все сделал идеально, как и всегда, – голос был мягким и заискивающим, касался слуха будто на пробу, лаская, дразня. – Такой красивый...  
  
Первое прикосновение пришлось аккурат между лопатками, неожиданно до дрожи и эфемерного шелеста перьев. Ладонь прижалась плотнее, пересчитала острые выступающие позвонки до поясницы. Затем объединилась со второй, оглаживая лопатки, поднимаясь волной тепла к плечам. Мягкие пальцы точно надавили на ноющие мышцы, так по-человечески разгоняя кровь и расслабляя. Незамысловатый массаж ввел размытое сознание в заблуждение, сбил с курса, затуманил. Кульминация началась с прикушенной на загривке кожи.  
  
— Нгк!.. – Демон дернулся всем телом, напрягся, сжал пальцы и выгнулся струной.  
— Тише, дорогой, тише. Ты мне доверяешь, так ведь?  
  
Кивок, однако, не означал мгновенное расслабление, и ангелу пришлось устроиться ближе, прижимаясь грудью к обнажённой спине практически вплотную, обхватывая под руками и заключая в объятия. Губы невесомо покрывали поцелуями изгиб шеи над плечом, поднимаясь к уху, ласково прихватывая мочку.  
  
— Расслабься, Кроули, любовь моя. _**Доверься** _мне, – голос Азирафаэля явно имел какие-то гипнотические свойства. Может, только на одного единственного демона. – Откройся мне.  
— Я весь твой, – голос Кроули звучал на грани слышимости, но был впитан до единого звука. – _**Всецело**_.

Демон, приоткрыв рот, откинул голову на плечо ангела, отдаваясь в родные руки. Руки, что так сладко удерживали в своём плену. Пальцы задели затвердевший сосок, обвели по ореолу, прихватывая и слегка оттягивая, вызывая тихий стон. Напрягшийся подтянутый живот был также не обделён вниманием, спускающимся ниже, словно стекающий с ложки мёд. Кроули вздрогнул от щелчка пальцев перед собой, затем прислушался к звуку отвинчиваемой крышечки и вдохнул новый запах. _Кажется, корицы. С примесью то ли гвоздики, то ли кардамона._ А затем подавился вскриком, когда прохладная капля упала аккурат на приоткрытую головку тут же дёрнувшегося члена. По стволу полилась смазка, и ощущения были настолько яркие, что демон заскулил, замотав головой в исступлении. Затем крышечка щёлкнула снова, тюбик был отброшен в сторону, а плоть накрыло всепоглощающее тепло. Уверенная хватка зажимала каждую напряжённую венку, большой палец растёр по уздечке влажный след, скользнул под кожицу, приоткрывая еще больше. И вслед за взрывом сверхновой где-то на демоническом подсознании Азирафаэль начал движение. За неимением зрительного отклика мозг усиливал тактильные сигналы, и наслаждение едва ли не казалось ощутимым. Разгоряченной спиной вжимаясь в ряд пуговиц ангельской рубашки _(или жилетки, черт разберёт)_ , Кроули чувствовал ягодицами и чужое желание, оттягивающее ткань бежевых брюк. _Наверняка бежевых, он же не стал бы переодеваться на такой случай?_  
  
— Дорогой, позволь мне услышать твой голос. Не сдерживайся. Прошу.  
  
Шёпот прямо в ушную раковину и последовавший за ним поцелуй в шею выдавили из демоновой глотки еще один всхлип, а затем будто щелкнула задвижка. Бедрами толкнувшись навстречу, демон простонал в голос, томно, растягивая и размазывая звук по пропитанному страстью воздуху. Ангел сжал ладонь, прикусив губу и ускорившись вслед за пробежавшим по телу электрическим разрядом. И излился одновременно с бьющимся в мелкой судороге демоном, не касаясь себя.  
  
Когда позже, развернувшись друг к другу, они освободили змеиные глаза от черной ленты и разорвали чувственный поцелуй, демон хитро улыбнулся и с задорным огоньком в глазах выгнул бровь.  
  
— Что, ты настолько боготворишь меня, ангел?  
— Я действительно не в силах устоять перед тобой, дорогой.


End file.
